What have you Done?
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron 'accidentally' cursed everyone who teased him, turning them into him, it can only be broken by them admitting defeat. Try getting Ron to admit Defeat. I dare you.
1. The test

**Tada! This here is for two things, Bingo, #60, if it doesn't fit, I don't care. I don't get it anyways... And Care of Magical Creatures.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't Own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Curses were an art. His family, through history, was known for it's prowess in Curses and Hexes.

It was plain and simple. His sister knew that. She even created her own hex. His brothers know it, having made their fair share of prank hexes and curses.

So, why was it, that everyone, and he means _Everyone_ , thinks he doesn't know what he was doing? They even tease him about it. He was a great student... okay, maybe that last part was a lie. But he couldn't help it, class was so boring!

That's why he found himself with a pile of homework on his desk, ignoring it, and sitting on his bed facing the others of his dorm. He would get in trouble tomorrow because of the homework, but he could care much. He was trying to understand some of the jokes his dorm mates were telling.

"Hey, you'll love this one. 'How do you give a lemon an orgasm?'" Harry grinned at them, the others urged him to tell them. "You tickle it's citrus!" Seamus and Dean burst out laughing, He didn't really understand the joke, He isn't slow, he just didn't understand it. Some times he wishes he could just, create a curse that makes people understand what he feels, one that makes them feel dumb or thick. But, he would probably get in trouble.

"It was funny. Come on Ron." Ron forced out a few chuckles, and that seemed to placate them. He was off to bed sooner then later. The others ignored him and went on, trying to out joke each other.

Ron slipped into sleep, not realizing that he whispered a curse out before slipping into sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, he didn't see anything wrong, but he felt it, deep in his bones.

"What is going on?" Ron muttered to himself. He noticed something was wrong, when the ever early riser Dean, was snuggled up in bed, eerily reminiscent of himself. Glancing at the others, he noticed that both Harry and Seamus were in similar positions. Neville looked up at him blearily, before looking at the others. He looked just as miffed when he noticed Dean still sleeping.

"Wha's goin on?" Neville slurred as he got out of bed. Ron shrugged. It was then that the others stirred.

Neither Neville nor Ron had expected what happened next.

"What the bloody hell?!" And since when did Harry curse that way? The echos coming from both Seamus and Dean were just as weird.

"What's going on?! Why do I look like Dean?!" Dean shouted. Both Harry and Seamus said similar, almost spot on with a simple name change being the only difference.

"Neville? Me?" Dean looked at the two with wide eyes. Harry and Seamus turned to the two, and gaped.

"Wait, 'me'? Ron? What did you do?" Neville looked right at Ron. And got a startling answer.

"Nothing!" Came from Ron, and Harry, Seamus, and Dean. Oh, that can't be good.

* * *

The Great Hall was chaos. Students from all four houses were gathered at the Gryffindor table, only a student or two from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but quite a few from both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

They gathered into a group, and the headmaster stood in the middle of it, Ron at his side.

"What were your exact words Mr. Weasley?" Prof. Dumbledore asked, eyeing Ron with a stern gaze.

Ron muttered something.

"You will have to speak louder." Dumbledore did not sound happy at all.

"I said, 'If only they knew what it felt like to be me.' then I fell asleep. I didn't think it'd do this!" Ron kindly left out the fact that he had added magic into the words and said them in Latin.

"So, to make this go away, you need to acknowledge that Ron has a hard life." A Ravenclaw girl said, highly unnerved that he best friend was, at the moment, Ron Weasley. The Ron's, which, surprisingly include Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Theodor Nott, and his own sister, Ginny Weasley, all looked away.

You try and get Ron to admit that. It was like getting a Slytherin to give up their dream.

* * *

So they went on for a week, some of the Ron's admitted defeat, the Slytherin Ron's a bit faster then the others, because the Slytherin's that didn't turn are sneaky bastards. The Hufflepuffs were the fastest, nice to the bone really.

The only few left were Harry, Hermione, a few random Gryffindors, and Draco Malfoy.

"This is getting tiring." Ron, the original, said as he sat at the Gryffindor table during dinner. Draco!Ron was sitting to his right, Hermione!Ron was glaring at the table across from him. Harry!Ron was next to her.

They heard exclamations from some of the other Gryffindor!Rons, telling them that there were only the three fake Rons left. The three looked at each other.

"We should just do it and get it over with. It's been embarrassing enough as is." Hermione!Ron said. That in and of itself showed that she was caving. The other two agreed. And with a simple, 'This is hard.' from the three, you had Draco Malfoy glaring at the three of them, standing abruptly, and storming to the Slytherin table with an aura of 'say anything and I will curse you.' surrounding him. The trio shared a look, and agreed never to speak of it again.

* * *

Ron grinned to himself as he wrote the spell down in a book, a book of all his tested and successful hexes and curses. It was getting so big.

He was sure that the others knew of the book now, but he was fine with that. They would never be able to get to it after all.

* * *

 **So? How was it? I liked it.  
**

 **Mars**


	2. The books

**I am going to hell. I promise you. I got a review, and this happened because I hated the review so bad. And the person who left it, if you are readign this now, you are an ass and I dislike you very much. I stated in the prvious chapter that Ginny made her own Hex, HEX! Singulare. So your pointing out that she only knew one hex and that she was in anyway inferior to anyone, I might not be a superfan of the girl, but even I know that she can be badass. So I did so in this. HA! Jokes on you! I'm not even a real blonde!... Sorry, Batman quote. I love Harley.**

 **Also, I also said that Ron did it on perpose so he could test out his curse, not because he thought his problems were worse. Idiot. Test! TEST!**

 **Sorry for my rant. Still sore.**

 **Anyways, I'm awesome, and evil and cruel and awesome.**

 **I don't own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron's book of Curses and Hexes was well protected, he hid it somewhere new after the stunt he pulled a few weeks ago. Draco still avoided them, which was actually really refreashing, even though it was a bit boring.

And he had caught several of the Gryffindors that had turned into him trying to find the book. After the stunt, Ginny confided in him her own Hex and Charm book. She actually had quite a few, not as big as Ron's, and definatly not as big as the twins' book, but then, no one can get their own spellbooks any bigger, the twins lived to invent spells.

Harry and Hermione had confronted him on the book, and had eventually got Ron to agree to let them see it. There were actually quite a few good ones, though a lot of them needed a serious amount of work done on them. It's a good thing Hermione and Harry agreed to help him test the spells.

Ginny rolled her eyes when Ron first complained about havig help in his book, and promptly smaked him upside the head with her thin spellbook. Aparently she got help all the time. You just need to know how to trick/convince/ask the right person to test the spells for various reasons. It wasn't a crime to get help. She also mentioned that he himself has helped the twins with some of their spells, and that Lee Jorden was a constant help for their book. And Ginny had constant help from both Neville and Luna.

So Ron conceded and let Hermione and Harry help him test his premade spells. Some were harder then others. He tried not to use spells that were wide spread, and was trying to condense the last spell to affect only a select amount of people, which would be really hard to test. Hermione was a big help, reminding him that the spells didn't necissaraly have to be rooted with Latin.

So much progress! He hadn't even thought about it that way. And now, after changing a few words here and there, changing the root word to Norse, with the help of a book Hermione and Harry gave him for Christmas, one of a few translation books they gave him, he was ready to test it.

But on who? He had already tested it on everyone who teased him in any way or form within the school. How about, naw, he had already pretty much tramatised the boy, he still wouldn't even look their way.

But then, it would be the perfect way to get his feeling across. Ron was sure that the reason he still ignored them was because he felt what Ron did while he was trapped.

"Ron? Do you know who you want to test it on?" Hermione asked as she read over his work.

"I think it would be best to try it on one of you." Ron sighed. He couldn't test on him, it would be cruel and would ultimatly keep him from ever talking to Ron again.

"I'm willing." Harry nodded. It would be best. Ron knows how to impersonate Harry, so if it worked, no one would be the wiser.

"Let's do this."

* * *

After a while, the spell worked without a hitch, thank you Hermione, Harry was back to normal. The next test would be how long it can go on without them stopping the curse themselves. It should ware off within a month, but he wasn't sure if he got that part right. They were going to wait until they got back to school for their seventh year before they would test that one though.

Harry cornered Ron in their room, after the others had gone off to class.

"Ron, mate, we need to talk." Harry started, making Ron gulp.

"I hadn't noticed last time, because I was trying to forget everything, but, Malfoy? Really?" Harry crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked innocently, looking for a way out.

"Ron." Harry was looking irritated. Then his features softened.

"I don't mind. I'm a bit miffed that you would keep it to yourself, you know we won't mind right?" Harry uncrossed his arms. Ron deflated and looked down at his bed.

"There wasn't a reason to tell really. It's not like it will ever happen." Ron stood, ready to leave.

"We'll see about that." Harry muttered before Ron closed the door.

* * *

Draco Malfoy went missing for three days.

At first no one said a thing, no one wanted to say anything. They were afraid. But when the third day started and he was still a no show, everyone panicked. Harry and Hermione shared a look, before disappearing themselves for the better part of the day. Ron was very susptious of the two now.

But he ignored it, they would tell him if it was important. Instead, he started to help Ginny with a hearing curse she had thought up. It would make they person only able to hear class. They were trying to figure out a way to perfect it so that the student wouldn't be able to hear anyone but a teacher, how to do that while keeping the teacher part as un specific as possible, so the curse could last through the ages.

Maybe they could tie the spell to the classroom. They could try.

"Ron, come on! We need to show you something." Harry bounced into the room, took his hand, and pulled him out of the room. Ron barely had time to pass his notes to Ginny, who looked thoguhtful up until she left his sight.

* * *

"What did you want to Oh Merlin, what have you two done?!" Ron's eyes widened when he saw Draco Malfoy, glaring at the floor in the Room of Requirements, behind bars. Seriously?

"Well, at first we were interogating him, and then the room barred him in. And now we can't get him out. Any ideas?" Harry asked, Hermione was barried in books.

"Uh, no. I don't know how the room works. Isn't it tied to the person who congered the room up in the first place?" Ron asked the two.

"But that's the thing, it looks nothing like the room Hermione congered. It changed! And now Malfoy is stuck." Harry told him. A large shake of the room, almost like an earthquake, made the two standing fall the the ground.

"That happened right before Malfoy was trapped." Harry groaned as he got to his feet. Hermione looked up and gasped, making Harry stand quickly.

Ron and Draco were both trapped in the cage.

* * *

 **At first this was supposed to be a second, and last, chapter for this story. But they decided to make it at least one chapter longer. Three seems like a good number.**

 **Mars**


	3. The lesson

**Last Chapter.  
I do not own!**

 **ENOJYOPONSPDMPOBIMDFOGIBMSIB[ISJB! !**

* * *

Ron and Draco were stuck. Litterally. They could not leave the room. Caged in by Hogwarts apparently.

And it sucked.

At least, they found, they were in some sort of suspended animation, they didn't feel hungry or the need to use the bathroom. But they were getting bored.

"So, what you in for?" Ron joked, earning a glare from Draco.

"Fine. I was just trying to lighten the gloomy mood down here." Ron mumbled to himself as he sat against the bar.

After another hour, Ron looked down, startled.

"Is it just me, or is this cage getting smaller?" Ron looked up at Draco, who was leaning againsted the wall with his arms crossed. Draco looked at him with confusion, then at the bars, which had been slowly pushing Ron closer to him.

"It's just you." Draco bit out before going back to glaring at the floor. Ron was almost convinced that Draco was actually glaring at the castle, but that would be crazy.

"We need to get out of here." Ron said, the bars had stopped inching him closer to Draco. Draco gave him an 'are you stupid' glance, before going back to ignoring him. Ron huffed. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall, ignoring Draco, maybe it would help.

* * *

Three more days passed, and both Ron and Draco were glaring at the door when Harry and Hermione finally showed back up.

"What happened here?" Hermione asked, looking at the now tiny cage. Ron and Draco had a foot between them, both pushing against the walls, trying not to touch each other.

"It has been getting smaller everyday! Why haven't you been comeing everyday?!" Ron looked at the two with rage.

"Sorry Ron, if we dissapeared everyday, they would think we were up to something." Hermione explained.

"And you aren't? Have you even been looking for a way to get us out of here?" Ron glared. Draco snorted.

"What? Why haven't you said anything? We've been here for three days and all you've said to me was that I was imagining the walls getting smaller, and look! They were!" Ron was panicking, all three noticed. Hermione tried to get closer, but she ran into an invisible wall. It was weird, and made Ron panic more.

Finally, Draco just kissed him.

Harry and Hermione watched with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"I've finally found a way to shut you up." Draco smirked when he removed his lips. Ron just stood there, gaping at the blonde.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Draco crossed his arms again and leaned back. But Ron noticed, and grabbed his collar, pulling him in for another kiss.

When they parted, they noticed that the cage was gone, and that Hermione and Harry were still staring at them with wide eyes.

"What?" Ron asked. Then Hermione smirked, and Harry, grumbling, pulled two shiny coins out of his pocket and handed them over. One to Hermione, and one to Draco.

"What!? What is going on?!" Ron glared at them.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Hermione tried, but it didn't work, Ron just glared and placed his fisted hands on his hips, looking scarily like his mother.

"We, may have made a bet." Hermione said slowly, Harry was now grumbling in the corner, looking up and glaring at Ron every few seconds.

"We bet that you guys would kiss if you were stuck in one place for a while. Harry and I tricked Draco into the cage, then we got to talking. I said that you would never make the first move, Draco agreed. Harry, for some reason, thought that you would." Hermione told him, look9ing anywhere but at him.

"How did you even know I liked him?" Ron asked angrily, then all three looked at him like he was an idiot. He remembered that they were all him at one point, they knew what he was thinking at the time they were him.

"You are all horrible people." Ron grumbled before storming out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Hermione stated. Harry trudged out of the room, and Draco was gone, leaving Hermione alone.

"It was a good plane." She said to herself before leaving the room.

* * *

The next few days were silent, no one said anything when Ron and Draco reapeared, probably because the two acted like they were never gone. The teachers gave them lectures about missing class and never doing it again, and they got on like nothing had happened.

It wasn't too bad.

Though it was surprising when Draco started to harrass the trio again, not too surprising in itself, it was the glares that Ron gave him before turning and leaving without a word that surprised everyone, and the shrugs Hermione and Harry gave Draco before rushing after Ron.

It went on for a week, before it stopped. And Draco and Ron gave the school a widespread heart attack when they walked into the great hall hand in hand, kissed, and sat at the Slytherin table with Harry and Hermione on either side.

* * *

 **Tada It has pretty much nothing to do with the first chapter what so ever!, And I kinda just hijacked my own story and turned it into Dron!**

 **Mars**


End file.
